


Replacing The Cold

by lookingfortranquility



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Tag, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4199187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookingfortranquility/pseuds/lookingfortranquility
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag for Episode 3.01 "La O Na Makuahine/Mother's Day" - How I imagined the episode to end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Replacing The Cold

Steve watched the plane which had his mother on board with apprehension as it seemed to grow smaller and smaller in the distance. It felt as if the aircraft was taking all of Hawaii’s warmth with it. The further away it flew, the colder the air appeared to become. Soon the chill had made its way into his veins and icy tendrils wound themselves around Steve’s heart. He shivered.

 

His thoughts resembled a snow storm. Theories, suspicions and ideas were being thrown around in a flurry like large and heavy snowflakes; each too elusive to hold onto for long but together still big enough a load to weigh him down. 

He’d thought they could start over, leaving all the lies, half-truths and secrets behind to simply be mother and son once more. Of course he hadn’t been too naïve with his expectations, had already anticipated a long and rocky road ahead of them on their track of repairing their relationship. But still, Steve hadn’t foreseen his mother promptlydeceiving him anew and without batting an eyelash.

 

When a slight tremble of his body once again betrayed the iciness that held his mind in its clutches, a sudden sensation pervaded his preoccupation. A warm hand had placed itself on his back. The warmth spread out from the point of contact, first into his limbs and gradually replacing the cold until even his heart was freed from it. The warmth brought a sense of comfort and support with it.

 

Steve turned halfway – the plane long gone – and looked back over his shoulder to find Danny watching him with worry clear in his eyes. Danny, who always had his back, just like he did right now and that quite literally.

He gave Danny a small gentle smile, hoping it would convey to his partner his gratitude and at the same time tell him that he would be okay. After one last glance in the direction where the plane had vanished into thin air, Steve slung an arm over Danny’s shoulder and said: “You know, after today I really could use a beer or two. What do you think? It’s on me.” 

 

Getting into the Camaro’s driving seat and laughing at Danny’s beginning rant – “On you, my ass! I don’t even know what your wallet looks like…” – he thought, ‘Yeah, I’ll be okay.’

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing fanfiction for, well, anything. Also, English is not my first language, I'm sorry for any mistakes I made. So... please be gentle? Thanks and I hope you enjoy! :)


End file.
